Truth or Dare? Hikaru and Kaoru's Night
by AkaneRedGirl
Summary: WARNING: yaoi and lemon! I do not own OHSHC. no likey? no ready! Thanks for all the positive reinforcement, if you'd like me to write more, please tell me because I'd love to do so! If you give me a topic I just might be able to carry it out. Thank you!


Tamaki had come up with yet another silly commoner's game and was nearly forcing the entire Host Club to play with his puppy dog eyes and childish enthusiasm. He said that it would be more fun to play with a small group of friends. Hikaru wondered if the King really saw the Dark Prince, Kyoya, as a trustworthy friend; he most likely had cameras hidden all over the dimly lit music room. He would probably create a photo album of the Host Club's latest activity and sell it to obsessed fan girls at unreasonable prices. No doubt, if he was doing so, that he'd make a large profit.

All of the host's sat in a circle in the center of the large room where a grand piano had most likely once rested and where Renge's raising platform now resigned. Hikaru looked pointedly at his twin seated next to him. Kaoru mirrored his look of contentment; a game of Truth or Dare didn't seem so bad, as long as they could get some kicks out of making the others look like fools when they picked "dare". No one could feel as enthusiastic as King about a commoner's game, but no one could stand to see him sulking in his corner if they refused to play.

Tamaki looked excitedly at everyone sitting around him. Kyoya betrayed no emotion, but his eyes glinted a mischievous obsidian. Haruhi looked slightly annoyed at being kept after school late at night to play a stupid childrens game. Mori, naturally, looked stoic and indifferent compared to the little blond ball of joy that sat next to him with his stuffed bunny in his lap.

Kaoru and Hikaru were careful to hide their thoughts of future dares and swiveled their heads in such a way that only the twins could see the exchange of smirks. They drifted over to the opposite side of the circle and sat on either side of Haruhi, who was too distracted with her thoughts of grocery lists to notice that the carrot-topped twins had shifted in the circle.

Kaoru whispered over the doe-eyed girl's head, "Hikaru, this is horrible! What if someone asks me truth or dare and I pick dare and they make me do embarrassing?"

Hikaru feigned a sly smile and whispered back to his brother, "They won't make you do as horrible of things as I make you do at home, Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed and whimpered, "Don't say things like that, Hikaru!"

Both twins looked to the female host for a response. She surfaced from her thoughts of food and found the two staring at her. "What?" she asked. The orange-haired twins exchanged a look that said, _Did she really miss that?_

Just as Kaoru opened his moth to say something, Tamaki burst out, "Ok, let's start! I'll go first!" Tamaki dramatically pointed at the female host and shouted, "Haruhi, Truth or Dare?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she mulled over her choices and spoke calmly as she said, "Truth."

Tamaki grinned widely and shouted enthusiastically, "What's your favorite story book?"

Again, Haruhi pondered her answer. It didn't take long for her to answer, "Alice in Wonderland."

Tamaki looked happy, but then switched to determination and blurted theatrically, "And why is that your favorite?"

Hunny spoke up and scolded the younger teen, "Tama-chan, you've already had your turn. It's Haru-chan's turn now."

Haruhi looked around at the boys in the circle and rested her gaze on the raven haired dark prince. "Kyoya," Haruhi began, "Truth or dare?"

Kyoya looked unwaveringly back and her and answered smoothly, "Truth, of course."

"What's your favorite book?"

The room fell silent. The twins looked at her pointedly and the twins told her, "You could've asked a different question."

The female host looked annoyed, "I couldn't think of anything else to ask."

Kyoya took almost no time to answer as it was a question he was asked regularly by customers as he read, "I don't have a favorite, having favorites is trivial. Granted, I have read books that were more enjoyable than others; but I read for the sole purpose of gaining knowledge." He said it plainly as if stating a fact unlike how he said it almost passionately to his customers.

The dark prince didn't hesitate when he picked out the next victim. Tamaki looked at him hopefully, but the raven haired host barely even glanced at him; instead he leveled his gaze on the more mature of the two carrot-topped twins, "Kaoru, truth or dare?"

Kaoru looked at him challengingly and leaned forward with his hands on his knees. In a voice dripping with malice, he answered, "Dare."

Kyoya smirked, not moving his eyes away from the other boy's. He had known what the gentler twin would do and had planned out everything he was going to say. His words were carefully chosen and he drew them out slowly like a double edged knife, "I dare you to kiss Hikaru."

Silence filled the room. Mouths were gaping but no breath escaped from them. All eyes were turned on the raven haired teen in disbelief, except for the twins who looked horrified at being the victims. Although they acted like their love was more than brotherly around customers, they had never actually done anything outside the music room. It was all just an act.

Wasn't it?

Kaoru suddenly wondered what he really felt for his twin.

"Are you freaking _insane_! We're not going to make-out for your sick pleasure!" burst Hikaru, his face blotched red with rage. Blood pulsed in Kaoru's ears and he looked at his twin, his other half, with shock. Could his face actually contort into such a fearsome mask as his brother's had? As he looked closer at his twin's face, he found something oddly alluring in the ferocity of Hikaru's expression.

Kaoru quickly turned away, his heart hammering against his ribs and his cheeks coloring with several different, unfamiliar emotions.

Kyoya looked displeased and slightly angry at talked back to; surely he had known how his dare would rile up the boys. The dark prince kept his gaze level with the orange haired teen seething with rage. His eyes were clear of emotion, but his voice was cold and dark, "It's not for my pleasure, but it's in the best interest of the club. The customers will buy and flood the doors while the host club will be earning money to have every festivity we wish."

Tamaki stepped up between the boys who were both on their feet, as well as the rest of the club, and put all the authority of a true king into his voice, "I believe it's time to end this game. Mori, please assist me with escorting Kyoya outside. Hunny, please take care of Hikaru."

Hunny nodded, a stern expression on his child-like face that didn't look like it belonged yet looked just as normal as his smiling face. He clasped a hand roughly onto the taller boy's forearm as Kyoya left with Mori and Tamaki's hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders.

As soon as the door swung shut, Hikaru swung his arms into the in frustration and sent one of the pillows they had been sitting on hurtling into the wall. Hunny let him vent his anger, confident he wouldn't go after the pissed off dark prince.

"I can't believe that guy! Trying to humiliate us just for some quick cash and a bunch of freaking fan girls!" Hikaru shouted. His voice echoed loudly in the almost empty and spacious music room.

While Hikaru stomped about the room, steam coming from his ears, Haruhi got up and slowly exited the room.

Kaoru gently grabbed his brother's arm and said, sounding hopeless and pleading, "Let's just go, Hikaru. We can figure out something later…"

Hikaru turned to him, the anger in his eyes softening as he looked in his twins eyes, "Bastard. He's lucky I didn't beat him to a pulp."

With that, the teens left in the room fell into a tense silence and left the music room. Hunny followed silently, stuffed rabbit clutched to his chest and his eyes unfocused on the floor.

Downstairs, at the wide double doors leading outside, Mori waited silently for Hunny and they walked out side by side into the chilly air of dusk, letting the doors swing shut behind them.

Hikaru raked a hand through his vibrant orange hair in exasperation, his anger dissipating. Kaoru's eyes had been glued to the ground as he had walked behind his twin; but now that they were alone in the wide corridor, he risked a glance at his brother.

The sun was setting just outside, throwing shades of yellow, orange and red across the ground through the windows. The colors were reflected in Hikaru's glistening eyes like dancing flames and played across his cheeks, his nose, his lips; making him look like a beautiful, abstract painting.

He was beautiful, Kaoru realized. _Do I really look like that?_ he thought. Then he thought no, he couldn't compare to his brother in a moment like this.

Kaoru averted his eyes, but not before Hikaru turned and noticed his brother's gaze.

"Don't worry about what that jerk said," he started, "We're not going to let him get the best of us." Hikaru reached for his brother's hand gently and the twin's heart skipped a beat. Kaoru averted his eyes away from their joined hands and looked at the ground, his cheeks heating and his hand tingling in every spot his brother's touched.

Hikaru looked worriedly at his orange haired brother in the fast fading light, "What's wrong, Kaoru?"

Kaoru couldn't stand to look at his brother when he felt like this. He couldn't stand to look into those eyes that reflected the sunlight and were so quick to change emotions, even when he so badly wanted to look. He was afraid to say anything, but the words came tripping over one another from his mouth as he spoke to the floor, "I don't know. I wish I did. After what Kyoya said… Every time I look at you my heart pounds. I can't help questioning whether we really are twins. Just now you looked so… handsome. I couldn't believe we had the same face."

Kaoru's cheeks flushed more and blood pounded in his ears. His heart was slowly being crushed with the fear of his brother letting him go, of his brother looking at him with hate towards what he had just said.

Hikaru merely looked at his twin until the words sunk in, then his face turned red; not from the fading sunset, but from the comment and the thoughts that were running through his head. He turned to the ground to hide his embarrassment and nervousness. Hikaru clenched his hand tighter around his brother's as he spoke, stuttering, "I think the same way too, sometimes. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want you to think I was disgusting and run away from me. I love you, but I think I love you more than I should."

Kaoru's head shot up and he looked at his brother in shock. His heart raced when Hikaru raised his head, cupped Kaoru's chin, and pressed his lips to his brothers. The carrot topped twin was warm all over and his head spun. He was overjoyed, scared, high on his brother's kiss and hungry for more. Kaoru closed his eyes and kissed back fiercely.

The moments dragged by and the kiss became more heated.

Sometime during the kiss, unaware that they had even been moving, Kaoru had found himself backed up against a wall with Hikaru pressed up against him. The fiercer twin pushed his tongue against his brother's lips, teasing him with tender licks, and then forced his mouth open.

Kaoru shivered with pleasure. It felt so _wrong_, but at the same time so _right_. Being with his brother like this was pushing him over the edge. He could feel a bulge growing in his loose pants and a different bulge rubbing up against his thigh.

Hikaru moaned almost silently into his brother's mouth and his face contorted in pleasure. The twins felt hot and both wanted more.

Kaoru hungrily pulled off his brother's sky blue school jacket and the shirt underneath, then he touching his brother's warm, flawless skin. He rubbed his hands down Hikaru's sides, feeling every muscle tense under his exploring fingers; lightly gnawing on his twin's bottom lip and crushing their mouths together.

Hikaru breathed heavily against hisbrother's lips while rubbing and grinding against his legs and pelvis as he tugged off his brother's matching shirts. Cool air whispered past them, raising the fine hairs on their arms as Hikaru pulled his brother's stark white undershirt over his head, all the while managing not to break the fierce kisses. Hikaru licked his brother's lips then trailed several sensual down his jaw, neck, collarbone, and down to the middle of his smooth, pale chest. Hikaru kissed his brother's hardened nipple, flicking his tongue over the raised flesh and suckling it.

Kaoru hissed out a lustful breath and squeezed his brother's shoulders and grinded roughly against him. Hikaru smirked against his brother's chest, taking in the smell of him, and began rubbing the bulge in his brother's pants as he teased the sensitive bump between his lips. Kaoru closed his eyes, pressed back against the wall, and tilted his head up into the moonlight streaming in through the window where the sun had once been, breathing hot and heavily. He was in a state of euphoria and intense pleasure that he never wanted to end.

Hikaru loved this new side of his brother and the emotions rolling off him like the sweat glistening on his sticky body. He stood up, kissing his brother fiercer than before as he unbuttoned and slipped off his brother's pants. Underneath, Kaoru was wearing a pair of dark blue boxers with lighter patches of blue that resembled cameo; which were also discarded. He rubbed his hands together, making them warm and rubbed along his brother's length. Kaoru was practically purring with pleasure and took shaky, erratic breaths as his brother stroked faster. They were turning into animals driven mad with desire.

The fiercer twin, feverishly hot, shed his remaining clothing hurriedly, veins surging with adrenaline and his heart hammering in his chest. He pressed against his brother, skin hot and sweaty, and rubbed their hardened lengths together. Their pleasured moans filled the air but were stifled with hungry kisses.

"Hikaru…," breathed Kaoru, exasperated from the physical exertion and lack of air from the animalistic ferocity of their kisses. They had slipped down the cool wall onto the even cooler floor, Hikaru looming over his twin. Their eyes glinted in the moonlight shining in from the window looking wild and filled with desire for each other. The cold marble floor made their bodies feel like the sun in comparison. With such heat and passion raging in the brother's, they were the very embodiment of summer.

Hikaru spread his fingers on the cold floor, then leaned back to let his brother shift to his hands and knees. Hikaru, his eyes flaming orange with lust, gently rested on his brother's back and whispered quietly, seductively into his brother's ear as he nibbled lightly on his ear lobe, "I'll make it as least painful as possible, I won't hurt you."

He rested his hands on his brother's hips and put his legs on the outer sides of his brother's then thrust into his brother. Kaoru arched his back and moaned low in pain and pleasure. It hurt like hell, but he wanted his brother to keep going, they couldn't stop when they were so far gone.

The animal in Hikaru took over and he thrust again into his brother, hissing in pleasure and gasping for air. The pain Kaoru felt slowly ebbed away and their pleasured moans and erratic, heavy breathing filled the room once again. The floor didn't feel cold anymore under Kaoru's hands. Everything was being warmed with their passion, or perhaps it was the euphoria clouding his mind that made him think that.

Hikaru grasped his brother's length and pumped it wildly, desperately like the animal he was becoming. Kaoru moaned louder and louder as he grew closer to releasing. Hikaru's breathing grew heavier and his moans grew louder with his brother's. He thrust one last time, going as hard and deep into his brother as possible and hissed in pleasure. Kaoru moaned fiercely louder than before and both twins arched their backs. Hot liquid sprayed from Kaoru's length and he rolled his eyes back. He could feel his brother filling him up with the sticky liquid. Hikaru had never felt so good, like he was high on his brother as he released.

They both collapsed onto the cold floor that only grew colder as the heat of their bodies started to fade. The twins would've loved to lie there forever, but they couldn't avoid going home. They redressed slowly and called a car to pick them up. Their chauffeur arrived soon after in a sleek, black limo and Hikaru sighed, wishing he could've had more alone time with his brother. Kaoru rested his forehead against his brother's for a moment, thinking the same thing and they walked out together into the cold night.


End file.
